


56. Alex and Luke enjoy a lazy sun-washed Sunday

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [56]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	56. Alex and Luke enjoy a lazy sun-washed Sunday

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans enjoy a lazy sun-washed Sunday**_  
[backdated to Sunday, April 23rd; [Luke's sudden schedule change](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/6881.html?#cutid1) has brought him to Los Angeles for three days]  
[ **warning** for rimming]

It fills Alex with an exaggerated sense of pride to be selecting the first cuttings from his new garden. But still, this is the purpose he'd envisioned for it, and things have turned out even better than he'd dared dream. He slides open the screen door from the patio and enters the kitchen with a big smile. "Fresh rosemary, like you said you wanted," he announces, and bumps Luke gently with his shoulder before turning to the sink to wash the herbs. "From your garden."

"Mm." Luke inhales deeply. "It smells so good," he says, smiling at Alex. "Thank you." He finishes patting the roast dry and rubs a paste of olive oil, sea salt and minced garlic all over it, waiting for his lover to hand him the herbs. "Please tell me you have some twine?"

Alex thinks for a moment, mentally reviewing the contents of his workbench. "Sure," he says, "but I don't recommend we use it. Too much potential for nerve damage," he teases, and licks at Luke's ear as he passes, pulling open the door to the garage. He's back in a couple minutes, triumphantly holding up a spool. "How long a piece do you want? I'll wash it off."

Luke laughs and watches Alex disappear into the garage, washing the asparagus as he waits for him to come back. He feels incredible right now, on top of the world, his whole life exactly where he wants it. He just wishes the feeling could last. "Give me..." he eyeballs the roast, "two lengths like this," he says, showing Alex with his hands.

"Okay. I thought that was just for magazine pictures, the tying-up-the-meat thing," Alex says as he pulls a pair of kitchen shears from a drawer, and for once he's not making a sexual joke. "I didn't realize people actually did that." He snips off two pieces of twine, each about a foot long, then carefully washes and rinses them. "You know, I told my mom she was a fool for buying all these pots and things for me, because I was never going to use them. But she insisted on stocking my kitchen..." A good thing, as it turned out.

"She did a good job," Luke tells him, smiling, laying the dried twine out under the roast and the rosemary along the top. "And tying up a roast means it retains its shape plus it cooks and goes all nice and golden brown on the outside more evenly." He quickly trusses the roast and then lays it on the rack in the pan. "There. Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Stunning," Alex assures him, but food is the furthest thing from his mind right now. He leans back against the counter and begins mentally undressing his boy, his gaze moving over the long length of Luke's body. "Remember when I tied up your cock?"

"Yes," Luke says quietly, laughing and blushing a little. "It's not quite the same thing." He steps around Alex and slides the pan into the oven. "Will you help peel me potatoes, or are you going to focus on being a distraction?" he teases, leaning in to kiss Alex on the mouth.

"Is it possible to be a focused distraction?" Alex asks, quirking a brow. He brushes his lips over his boy's, unwilling to let him off with such a tease. "Because if it is, I bet I can be fucking awesome at it." Snickering, he turns away to dig through a drawer for a vegetable peeler. Then he gives up on that drawer, and rifles through another one until he finds it. "How many potatoes are we talking?" He's still deciding whether or not he's going to help.

"Do you want leftovers?" Luke asks, watching Alex.

Alex sighs. "You're too fucking smart for your own good," he grumbles, because _of course_ he wants leftovers. Picking up the bag of potatoes, he empties it into the sink so he can scrub them.

Luke laughs. "I'm just trying to take care of you," he says, wrapping himself around Alex from behind and kissing his shoulder.

"You're doing an even better job of it now," Alex tells him with a smile, turning his head so he can catch his lover's lips. Warmth curls through him at Luke's words. But Alex actually does attempt to work on the potatoes, for about twenty seconds more. Then he gives up completely and turns to take Luke into his arms, pulling his boy to stand between his thighs as he leans back against the sink. Fisting his hands in Luke's shirt and kissing him thoroughly.

Moaning into Alex's mouth, Luke shivers a little. His hole still hurts, quite a bit actually, but it's the first thing he thinks of when Alex touches him. How badly he wants his sir to fuck him again. "The roast'll take a while," he whispers, in between kisses. "And the potatoes don't have to go in until later."

"Then potatoes rock," Alex murmurs, and nips sharply at Luke's bottom lip. Lifting his head he glances back out to the patio, then gives his boy a smile. "Come on," he says, linking his fingers with Luke's and leading his lover outside. It's a gorgeous April day, unusually clear for Los Angeles, and he wants to take advantage of it. "Undress for me."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and then dropping his jeans. He drapes both over the back of a lounger and stands before Alex, naked, his cock already hard and jutting.

"So gorgeous." Alex takes Luke's hand again and brings it to his lips, brushing a kiss over each finger. Then he nods towards the lounger. "Lie down."

The kisses nearly drop Luke to his knees but he stays standing, swaying just a little. "On my back?" he asks, never wanting to assume anything with Alex. He knows better than that.

Alex nods, his gaze moving hungrily over Luke's body. And there's a touch of wonder in his eyes. "Yeah."

With a soft smile, Luke stretches out on the lounger, his legs spread a little, his arms at his sides, his cock smearing precome across his belly.

"You are so beautiful," Alex murmurs, dropping to the patio. He leans in and pushes one of Luke's legs up so he can lick the sensitive skin behind his knee. "So fucking beautiful." He continues with his slow worship of his boy's body, licking at Luke's calf, nibbling at his inner thigh.

Luke moans softly, his breath catching, his cock jerking lightly with each and every touch. "You make me feel beautiful," he whispers, letting the tips of his fingers trail over Alex's shoulder, needing to touch him back.

Gradually Alex works his way up, but he ignores Luke's erection for the time being. There's just so much else of his boy to taste. Alex sucks on the skin just above Luke's hip bone, then nips sharply to the side of his navel. Turning his head, he sucks two of Luke's fingers into his mouth before releasing them to scrape his teeth along the tender flesh of his boy's inner wrist.

"Oh god, sir," Luke whispers. "Your mouth..." he can't even finish. Doesn't have the words for how good this is.

Alex grins and sucks lightly at the inside of Luke's elbow. He rubs his fingers gently over his boy's nipples, one then the other, and then eases back. "Turn over."

God. Another shiver runs through Luke at the words and he quickly complies, turning onto his stomach, his thighs spread and his arms at his side again.

Slowly Alex trails his fingers down Luke's spine. Then he leans in and follows the path with his mouth, licking warm skin. He can feel the sun shining down on his shoulders and he takes a second to pull off his t-shirt, wanting that heat on his bare flesh. Laying his hands on Luke's ass, he gently spreads his boy open, dipping down to lick at his cleft.

Luke whimpers, his sore hole clenching tight in anticipation, his cock jerking hard, pressed uncomfortably against the lounger.

Alex knows that he used his boy hard last night, and the evidence is right in front of him, Luke's hole raw and red. And still Luke trusts in his sir to take care of him, putting himself into Alex's hands without hesitation. "I love you," Alex whispers, licking out at that tight pucker. He laps at it gently again and again, trying to soothe.

Luke starts to respond but it comes out as another whimper, Alex's tongue doing wicked things to his insides as they coil tight with arousal. "Please..." he whispers instead, his hands curling into fists.

Growling softly with hunger, Alex licks deeper, pressing the tip of his tongue into the intense heat of his boy's body. He starts out slowly, giving the muscle time to adjust and loosen. But then... "Up on your knees, _älskling_ ," he orders quietly.

Luke moans - Alex is going to kill him! - but he pushes up to his elbows and knees and spreads his thighs as wide as the lounger will allow, his cock hanging heavy between them, achingly hard and dripping.

"Now that's a beautiful sight," Alex says, grinning in appreciation as his gaze roams over his boy. Shifting position - next time they do this out here, he definitely needs to put a cushion between his knees and the concrete - he licks two of his fingers, then eases them into Luke's hole, twisting to rub over his sweet spot. He slips his tongue back inside, keeping his fingers steady while he thrusts into his boy. And, determined to completely destroy Luke's self-control, Alex reaches around to stroke his cock as well.

"Oh god sir," Luke exhales, moaning loudly. "I can't... please... please have mercy on your boy," he begs, shoved to the edge so quickly by that hand on his cock.

"No mercy," Alex growls, but there's a smile on his lips that Luke can't see. He flickers his tongue over Luke's hole, waiting one second, two... then orders, "Come for me!" and plunges back inside.

Luke cries out, overwhelmed and grateful. "Thank you, sir, oh, god, thank you..." He comes with another sharp cry, cock spurting thick and hot in Alex's hand, his body clenching tight again and again around his sir's tongue and fingers.

Damn, being surrounded by Luke like this when he comes... there's nothing like it in the world. Alex groans, his own prick throbbing with need, and works his boy through the aftershocks, his touches gradually growing gentler. But eventually he can't fucking take it anymore. "On your back, boy."

Luke turns over and collapses on the lounger, boneless and sated but already reaching for his sir.

Hopping up, Alex shoves at his cargo shorts, kicking them off over his bare feet. Naked now, he carefully straddles his boy's shoulders and braces his hands against the back of the lounger. Grateful that he had the foresight to invest in sturdy lawn furniture.

 _Yes._ Luke opens his mouth and takes Alex in, moaning at the taste of his sir.

"Oh fuck yes," Alex mutters, easing in until he feels the passage narrowing, and angling so that the head of his cock slips down into Luke's throat. He pulls out until the crown is nearly to the line of his boy’s teeth, then slides back in. Setting up a slow steady pace which is in stark contrast to the wild lust raging through his blood right now.

Settling his hands on Alex's hips, Luke goes with every thrust, encouraging his sir to push deeper, to use him as hard as he wants.

A growl rumbles low in Alex's throat. "Yes, boy," he whispers, his hips rocking his prick deep and then a little deeper. "Touch me."

Luke moans at that and runs his hands over Alex's cheeks, letting his fingers dip between them, stroking over his hole and down to his balls. He gags on a particularly deep thrust, tears springing to his eyes but he lets them trickle down his cheeks and relaxes once more, too intent on Alex's pleasure to care.

 _Fuck_. Alex fucking loves it when Luke plays with his balls; it's one of his secret weak spots. He moans and wriggles just a bit, trying to get his boy to touch him like that again before he starts really fucking into Luke's throat.

Luke wraps his hand around Alex's balls, kneading them lightly then a little harder, whimpering as Alex plunges his cock into his throat, cutting off his breath each time he goes deep.

"God fuck yes, that's it," Alex whispers. He's got a steady pace going now, his cock buried deep in Luke's throat with every thrust. " _Ta mig i. Ta alla på mig,_ " he growls, so damn quickly on the edge. He stares down at his boy's beautiful face, watching how Luke strains around his girth, lips wet and stretched wide... and nothing but acceptance and trust shining in his blue eyes. It unravels Alex in an instant. He tips his head back to the open sky and shouts, unloading down Luke's throat and gasping with the pleasure shuddering through his body.

Moaning as every drop goes straight down, Luke gentles his touch on Alex's balls, finally stilling his hand. He hasn't a clue what Alex said to him, but it doesn't matter, it's the sound of his sir's voice that gets to him every time.

Easing back to make sure his boy can breathe, Alex simply rests for a long moment, waiting for his head to clear. "Jesus fuck," he whispers, flexing his hands on the lounger. Finally, he feels like he might be able to stand again without his legs giving out. "You are so fucking incredible," he murmurs, getting up but then leaning down to suck on Luke's tongue, tasting himself.

Luke smiles. "You're the one who's incredible," he whispers, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and kissing him back.  



End file.
